


I’m Here (Don’t You Worry)

by Toaverse



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, This summary kinda sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: When Grogu wakes up crying because of a nightmare, dad Din is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	I’m Here (Don’t You Worry)

**Author's Note:**

> The full train has arrived! Since the final broke us all!
> 
> Enjoy!

10 ABY

The night at Yavin 4 has arrived.

It’s a rather peaceful night at that.

All Din can hear in his bedroom is a comfortable silence in his bedroom, having his eyes closed to try to sleep.

That, until he hears Grogu cry.

As if the empire had found their location, Din’s eyes snap open. He doesn’t really wanna get up, but his strong urge to check up on Grogu says otherwise.

The urge only grows stronger when considering the fact that Grogu doesn’t even cry all that much.

Din eventually chooses to check on the green creature. He gets up from his bed and walks over to the crib where Grogu sleeps in that’s placed in the same room.

Din looks down when standing near the crib, seeing his son lay in there who was just woken up by something.

Luckily, Grogu’s crying fades away the moment he sees his dad.

“Hey, Ad’ika.” Din says in a quite tired tone to the green creature. “Where you woken up?”

Grogu answers by reaching his small claws towards Din, obviously wanting comfort from his dad.

Din sees the gesture, and carefully picks Grogu up in his arms, going to sitting back on his bed afterwards to sit.

“Where you having a nightmare?” Din asks the green creature. Obviously, he can’t know that, since Grogu can’t talk yet. But he’s probably right, since there are never loud sounds around the area on Yavin 4 where they live in.

Grogu can only clench his small claws on Din’s pajama shirt as he wimpers softly.

“Don’t worry, Ad’ika.” Din says, trying to comfort his kid. “I’m here.”

It seems to work, as Grogu calms down a little.

“See? Everything is okey.” Din says, looking down at his son. Only to see that the green creature is sleeping against his chest.

Din can’t help but crack a warm yet tired smile at the sight.

He can feel his eyes wanting to be closed and rest as he looks at his son’s sleeping form a little longer. Din, still with Grogu in his arms, moves to lay his legs on his bed while leaning against his pillow. He lastly pulls the covers over his legs and stomach, keeping himself warm as well.

As he finally relaxes against his pillow, Din looks at Grogu for one last moment, feeling his eyelids slowly close as he did.

It doesn’t take long for Din to fall asleep as well, with his son in his arms, both dreaming about something happy.

The peace of night has come back, and this time stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translations:  
> -Ad’ika: little one


End file.
